Histoire de Kânon
by Olessya
Summary: Histoire de Kânon avant la bataille du sanctuaire


Nom de l'auteur : Olessya

Titre : Kânon

Genre : Sérieux Yaoi

Personnages principaux : Kânon, Saga, Aioros…

Note : Avant la bataille du Sanctuaire.****

****

****

**Kânon.**

****

« Saga! Ouvre-moi tout de suite! Tu ne vas pas me laisser là éternellement !?! Saga ! Saga ! »

Presque à bout de souffle, Kânon s'arrêta de crier un instant. L'eau commençait à monter et avec le soleil qui se trouvait juste en face de lui et qui se reflétait dans la mer, il ne voyait rien. Son frère était-il réellement parti le laissant seul ici ?

« Saga ! » 

Kânon commença à s'énerver sur les barreaux de sa prison qui ne bougeaient même pas sous ses coups. Ses poings en revanche devenaient douloureux et, saignant abondamment, ils avaient teinté ses protèges poignets de rouge.

« Saga ! Sagaaaaa ! » appela-t-il au bord de la crise de nerf. 

Le bruit du ressac, les mouettes qui criaient, tout bourdonnait dans sa tête. Il avait tellement hurlé, s'était tellement démené qu'il se sentait proche de s'évanouir. Il frappa à nouveau la roche de pierre frénétiquement et désespérément.

« Saga ! Sagrblurpblurpph ! » L'eau salée, au goût d'algue écœurant lui emplit la bouche. Cela eut pour effet de modérer sa fureur. Il recracha et se releva.

« Je vais finir par me noyer ! Je te jure Saga que tu le paieras un jour ! » murmura-t-il. 

Il essaya de reprendre son calme. Inutile de s'énerver comme ça ! Tout ce qu'il gagnerait, c'est de faire empirer la situation. Enfin, s'il était possible qu'elle soit pire…

« Et c'est moi qu'on accuse d'être mauvais ! Pourtant je n'ai jamais essayé de t'enfermer dans une prison comme celle-là pour te tuer de la façon la plus atroce qu'il soit ! Saga ! Réponds bon sang ! %$@*µ§!!! »

Saga l'avait-il laissé tout seul ou était-il caché quelque part à s'amuser de cette scène ?

S'il comptait là-dessus, il rêvait ! Saga se désintéressait totalement de lui. Il avait du rentrer tranquillement chez lui après l'avoir laissé, là, lui, son propre frère, sachant qu'il allait croupir ici jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par se noyer.

« Soit maudit Saga ! »

Des larmes de rage montèrent aux yeux de Kânon.

« Mais je me battrai, je m'en sortirai et je te jure que je te le ferai payer mille fois ! »

L'eau lui arrivait à présent jusqu'aux épaules. Il regarda tout autour de lui, essayant de trouver un endroit où la grotte était plus élevée et où il pourrait trouver de l'air plus longtemps.

« Ca serait le bon moment pour avoir un autre plan génial ! » pensa-t-il. Mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. 

De toute façon, que pouvait-il faire contre la montée inexorable de la marée ? 

Il commença à faire des mouvements de bras et de jambes quand il n'eut plus pied, pour se maintenir à la surface. Heureusement qu'il avait appris à nager lors de ses longues promenades en solitaire ! 

Il resta encore un moment à s'agiter dans l'eau qui envahissait la grotte de plus en plus. Bientôt, elle serait entièrement sous l'eau. Et il commençait à se fatiguer à nager ainsi.

La bouche plaquée contre la roche pour inspirer les dernières bouffées d'air de la grotte, il lança quelques jurons avant de se retrouver en apnée totale. 

Il ne voyait plus que du noir. Le sang battait dans ses tempes. Il avait une irrésistible envie d'inspirer mais il lutta contre ce réflexe. Au-dessus de sa tête, il n'y avait plus que de l'eau. Quelques bulles d'air s'échappèrent de sa bouche. Il perdait peu à peu la notion du temps, il ne savait plus où il était. Il lui semblait entendre comme des voix. L'impression de s'endormir… Des mots, des images lui venaient à l'esprit de façon désordonnée, anarchique.

« _Saga…_ » Il commençait à perdre connaissance.

*****

« Regardez ! » Un petit attroupement se forma autour d'eux. Les jeunes garçons qui les entouraient ouvraient de grands yeux.

« C'est exactement les deux mêmes ! » fit l'un d'eux.

« Faux ! » s'empressa de dire Saga. 

Kânon, mécontent d'être regardé ainsi, comme une bête curieuse, détaillé sous tous les angles se dissimula derrière son frère, jetant des regards noirs à ceux qui osaient s'approcher de trop près. Mais les autres garçons gardèrent leurs distances, impressionnés par la prestance de Saga et par l'air peu commode de Kânon.

« Allons, allons ! Laissez les respirer un peu ! » dit une voix grave qui inspirait le respect.

Les garçons se dispersèrent. Kânon et Saga restèrent seuls face à l'homme.

« Bienvenue au Sanctuaire ! C'est moi qui serait votre maître et qui ferait de vous de vaillants chevaliers au service d'Athéna ! »

« Tous les deux ? » demanda Saga

« Oui ! Tous les deux ! »

Saga adressa un sourire à son jumeau.

*****

Kânon se concentra et envoya un puissant coup de poing en direction du rocher. La pierre se brisa sous l'impact. Il se tourna vers leur maître avec un sourire de profonde satisfaction. Mais leur professeur secoua la tête d'un air de désapprobation.

« Ecoute-moi, Kânon ! Tu as réussi à briser ce rocher, je t'en félicite ! Mais je suis inquiet pour toi. Tu puise ta force de ta colère. Or, on ne se construit pas sur la haine. Prends modèle sur ton frère Saga. Et ne soit pas si solitaire ! Si tu ne fais pas d'effort pour aller vers les autres, ceux-ci ne viendront pas forcément vers toi…»

*****

Quand Kânon reprit connaissance, il était allongé sans force sur le sol de pierre. L'eau s'était retirée de la grotte avec la marée descendante. Il fut presque surpris de se retrouver en vie. Il parvint à s'asseoir. Tous ses membres étaient meurtris. Il avait dû être ballotté par les vagues dans la grotte et projeté contre les parois rocheuses.

« Et bien ! Si c'est comme ça tous les jours, ça risque de ne pas m'amuser bien longtemps ! J'ai intérêt à ce que ce petit séjour ne se prolonge pas trop ! »

Il inspecta de nouveau la grotte mais, comme il l'avait constaté la veille, elle était sans issue.

Il était vraiment épuisé. Il chercha un endroit pour s'allonger mais de toute façon, la roche dure et humide était partout aussi inconfortable. Et puis il n'avait pas l'habitude de dormir sans Saga. Depuis qu'ils étaient petits, ils avaient presque toujours partagé le même lit. Malgré sa fatigue, il n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil.

Il n'avait pas faim non plus. Pas étonnant, d'ailleurs, avec tout le plancton qu'il avait dû avaler ! Ce bouillon de culture lui avait même donné la nausée.

Ses pensées se portèrent à nouveau vers Saga. De toute façon, réfléchir, se souvenir, il n'avait que cela à faire en attendant sa nouvelle leçon de natation. 

Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction de la part de son frère. S'il avait su que ce dernier l'enfermerait ici, il s'y serait pris autrement, bien entendu ! Pourtant, il était sûr que son plan était parfait ! Tout ça, c'était sa faute à lui ! Et à lui aussi il ferait payer sa petite thalassothérapie forcée quand il se serait libér !

Kânon replongea dans ses souvenirs.

*****

Allongé sur le ventre sur le rocher couvert de mousse, Kânon observait sans pouvoir être vu l'entraînement dans les arènes. Le jeune homme qui attirait tout particulièrement son attention était un grand garçon musclé, aux cheveux châtains coupés courts, dont les mèches rebelles étaient retenues par un bandeau de tissus. Il était captivant. Il dégageait une force assez impressionnante, un peu comme Saga.

Justement, son frère venait d'arriver et discutait à présent avec l'autre jeune homme. Kânon fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas se l'expliquer mais la scène à laquelle il assistait lui déplaisait au plus haut point. Surtout que Saga souriait à présent et que leur conversation se prolongeait, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû aux yeux de Kânon. 

Il eut soudain envie d'intervenir. De mettre fin à leur dialogue. 'L'autre' était trop 'intéressant' pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Saga. Il allait encore se faire piquer son frère ! Et puis il avait également envie de mettre 'l'autre' au courant de sa propre existence, l'informer qu'il était là aussi, lui, Kânon. Maintenant qu'il avait senti son aura, il voulait que ce chevalier le connaisse. Il aurait voulu le rencontrer avant qu'il ne rencontre Saga. Mais maintenant, trop tard…

D'ailleurs, Saga s'éloignait après avoir serré la main de 'l'autre'.

Kânon se laissa glisser le long de la roche pour atterrir sur un petit sentier. Il sauta en bas d'un rocher pour se retrouver sur le chemin de Saga.

« Qui c'était ? » demanda-t-il

Saga, qui ne s'étonnait plus de le voir surgir de la sorte, lui répondit : « En quoi cela te concerne ? »

« Je veux savoir ! »

« Il se nomme Aioros, chevalier du Sagittaire. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? »

« Tu t'es engagé dans la police ? Tu me fais passer un interrogatoire ?»

« Je me renseigne ! Réponds à mes questions ! »

« Il voulait juste faire connaissance ! »

« Juste faire connaissance. » répéta Kânon en fronçant de nouveau les sourcils « Et ? »

« Et si tu arrêtais de m'espionner de la sorte ! Je ne suis pas obligé de te faire un compte-rendu sur chacun de mes gestes ! »

Saga avait parlé calmement.

« D'accord, d'accord, je te laisse ! » ronchonna Kânon.

Saga sourit : « Tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi ! S'il t'intéresse tant, je vais te le présenter ! »

« Non ! » répondit Kânon fermement. Se faire introduire par Saga auprès d'Aioros était la pire des choses qui pouvait lui arriver. La comparaison serait inévitable !

« Tu deviens un vrai sauvage ! »

« Tu veux aller te promener avec moi ? » proposa Kânon.

« Non, je vais m'entraîner et après, je dois aller voir le Pope. »

Une fois de plus, Saga avait décliné son offre. Saga avait de toute façon toujours mieux à faire que de rester avec lui. Kânon sentit, comme à chacun de ses refus, son cœur se serrer. Saga n'appréciait pas sa compagnie, le fuyant presque, alors que lui, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir simplement le suivre. Mais son frère n'aimait pas trop qu'ils soient vus ensemble. Peut-être parce qu'étant petits, on leur avait suffisamment reproché d'être toujours collés l'un à l'autre ! Saga avait réussi, lui, à gagner son indépendance.

Kânon regarda son jumeau descendre le petit chemin de gravier, le cœur triste.

*****

Kânon balança un coup de pied contre le rocher. L'eau qui lui arrivait maintenant jusqu'à mi-cuisse, se souleva devant lui. Aioros ! Il aurait du s'en occuper lui-même, lui régler son compte ! De toute façon, il le haïssait. Il l'avait tout de suite haï. Dès la première fois où il l'avait aperçu !

D'ailleurs, depuis ce jour, Kânon n'avait plus lâché Aioros d'une semelle. Lui qui passait le plus clair de son temps à observer les autres, du petit lapin gris au scarabée doré en passant par une espèce assez courante au Sanctuaire : le chevalier d'Athéna s'était mis à épier tous les faits et gestes d'Aioros, le spécimen le plus épatant qu'il eut vu dans la nature, juste après Saga himself. 

*****

« Je n'y arriverai jamais ! » geignit le jeune garçon qui ressemblait étrangement à Aioros.

« Essaie encore ! Je suis sûr qu'un jour tu seras aussi fort que moi ! »

« Aussi fort que toi, grand-frère ? Ce n'est pas possible ! »

« Mais si ! Allez ! Soit courageux, Aiolia ! Tu en es capable ! »

Kânon, camouflé derrière un arbre, eut un rictus ironique devant cette scène absolument affligeante de bons sentiments. 

Le jeune garçon tenta à nouveau de frapper le rocher. Il se blessa et se mit à pleurer. La falaise avait quand même tremblée sous son coup et Kânon remarqua une grosse pierre en équilibre précaire qui menaçait de tomber sur le plus jeune des deux garçons. Il décida de forcer un peu le destin et projeta de loin un coup sur ladite pierre.

Aioros leva soudain la tête :

« Attention ! » Il poussa son frère puis lança un coup en direction du rocher qui leur tombait dessus. La pierre vola en éclats.

« Grrr ! Bon réflexe ! » ragea Kânon.

Il s'éloigna discrètement. Il était inutile de s'attarder plus longtemps ici et de risquer d'attirer l'attention sur lui.

*****

Dans son lieu de guet favori, Kânon épiait l'arène d'entraînement. Il cherchait depuis un moment, en vain, Aioros. Le chevalier du Sagittaire, contrairement à ses habitudes n'était pas encore là à cette heure avancée de la journée. Mécontent, Kânon reporta son attention sur un jeune garçon aux cheveux mauves qui attendait patiemment, assis sur une barrière en bois. Kânon rampa pour s'avancer davantage afin de mieux le détailler. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux violets était étrange ! Il n'avait pas de sourcils et deux points rouges ornaient son front. Justement, les immenses yeux en amandes s'orientèrent dans sa direction. Kânon recula vivement pour se cacher derrière les rochers afin de ne pas être vu. 

« Aïe ! » Il se heurta à la personne qui se tenait juste derrière lui sans qu'il se soit aperçu de sa présence.

« Voilà une curieuse façon d'espionner M ! » lui dit Aioros en lui souriant.

« Toi aussi tu m'espionnais, je te signale ! » répliqua Kânon vexé et mécontent.

« Je n'aurais jamais imaginé surprendre le fier chevalier des Gémeaux en train de ramper parmi les rochers pour surveiller un apprenti ! » continua-t-il

Aioros, qui ne le connaissait pas, le prenait évidemment pour Saga. « _Bien sûr mon frère ne se serait jamais abaissé à cela, lui !_ » pensa Kânon en se relevant. Maintenant qu'il se tenait devant lui, il constata qu'Aioros était presque aussi grand que lui. Kânon profita de ce qu'il le voyait d'aussi près pour le détailler. Les cheveux châtains, les yeux assortis à ses cheveux, le jeune homme était souriant et cela lui donnait un certain charme. Il avait une musculature imposante et dégageait un fort cosmos, une grande énergie, un peu comme Saga. Une aura pure, généreuse, douce, bonne.

« Tu veux que nous allions voir Mû ensemble ? » proposa le Sagittaire.

« Non-merci ! »

Kânon commença à s'éloigner. Maintenant, il était grill ! Il devrait trouver un autre observatoire et cette perspective ne le réjouissait pas. Il vit qu'Aioros s'était mis à le suivre. Il se retourna vivement et s'arrêta. Le Sagittaire, surpris, manqua de peu de lui rentrer dedans.

« Tu me suis ?! » demanda Kânon sur un ton peu aimable, l'air hautain.

« Ben… » Aioros, étonné de sa réaction ne savait pas quoi répondre. Après l'avoir toisé un instant, Kânon tourna à nouveau les talons. Mais le Sagittaire ne sembla pas se décourager et continua d'accompagner le jumeau de Saga. « Non mais il va me lâcher !?! » grommela Kânon entre ses dents, suffisamment bas pour que personne ne l'entende.

Une fois qu'ils furent parvenus en bas des rochers, Kânon s'apprêta à prendre la direction du bord de mer non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard mauvais à Aioros.

« Eh ! Où vas-tu ? » questionna le Sagittaire

« Ca te regarde ?! »

« Oh ! Excuse-moi !!! Ne le prends pas comme ça ! Tu t'es levé du pied gauche ce matin !?! »

« J'vais te le coller là où je pense mon pied gauche, ça va pas tarder ! » marmonna Kânon

« Tu dis ? »

« Non rien ! »

« Bon ben à plus tard alors ! »

« C'est ça ! A plus tard ! »

Kânon prit la direction de la plage tout en réfléchissant. C'est exactement ce qu'il était. Ce pied gauche, cette partie gauche du tout qu'ils formaient son frère et lui. Saga était la main droite, celle utile qui dirige, celle qui se tend vers les autres qui fait tous les gestes importants et lui cette partie gauche justement, maladroite, mauvaise, malhabile qui n'entrait en scène que quand la droite était hors service.

Il frappa dans un arbrisseau qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de se trouver sur son chemin. Il n'en resta qu'un amas de feuilles et de branches brisées.

Arrivé sur la plage, il s'assit sur un rocher en bord de mer, se déchaussa et laissa les orteils de ses pieds nus entrer dans l'eau. Il emplit ses poumons de l'air marin d'une profonde inspiration, espérant faire cesser ces tremblements nerveux qui l'agitaient depuis qu'il avait eu le malheur de croiser le chevalier du Sagittaire.

Il ferma les yeux, levant son visage vers le soleil, laissant les rayons de celui-ci réchauffer ses joues, son cou. Mais soudain, une ombre passa, lui masquant le soleil. Il ouvrit les yeux.

Aioros l'avait visiblement suivi et se tenait derrière lui. Kânon, dans un geste de mécontentement, rabattit ses mèches bleues devant ses yeux.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Saga ? Tu peux m'en parler ! Je suis ton ami ! » Il vint s'asseoir juste à coté de Kânon. Tellement près que le jumeau de Saga fut immédiatement mal à l'aise.

« Non, je n'ai rien à te dire ! »

« J'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a déplu ? Tu m'en veux pour une raison que j'ignore ! S'il te plait, mets-moi au courant ! » Il avait parlé d'une voix douce et il le fixait de ses grands yeux noisettes implorants.

Kânon fit un effort. Après tout, il était censé être Saga. Et Saga était toujours gentil. Avec les personnes extérieures.

« Non, je ne t'en veux pas.»

« Ah ! Tant mieux alors ! Ca m'aurais… vraiment peiné… qu'on soit fâch ! »

A peine sa phrase finie, Aioros prit le visage de Kânon entre ses mains et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Kânon fut tellement surpris qu'il resta sans réaction. Il sentit les tremblements le reprendre à nouveau tandis qu'il sentait ces lèvres tièdes, douces et humides contre les siennes. Leur baiser ne dura que quelques secondes. Déjà, Aioros se reprenait, les joues teintées de rouge, visiblement effrayé par son geste.

« Excuse-moi, Saga, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris…. Oublie ça, tu veux ! C'était une erreur ! »

Kânon eut un mouvement de recul : « _Saga ! Il a osé m'appeler Saga ! …Ah oui. C'est vrai. Il me prend pour lui depuis tout à l'heure…_ »

Kânon ne put plus rien dire. Il resta bouche bée, les yeux exorbités, les jambes en coton. Aioros se leva et prenant quasiment la fuite, disparut rapidement.

*****

Kânon se retrouva dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille une nouvelle fois. Une sorte de panique l'avait à nouveau gagné. Il se mit à secouer les barreaux de sa prison pour essayer de les desceller.

« Saga ! Comment peux-tu être aussi cruel !!! » se remit-il à hurler. Evidemment, il ne pouvait compter sur personne d'autre que Saga pour venir le délivrer ! Ce n'était pas le chevalier du Sagittaire qui viendrait lui ouvrir ! Et lui, Kânon, n'avait jamais eu d'ami. Sauf une fois. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler cela un ami, vu comme cela c'était termin ! 

Kânon entreprit de passer sa tête entre les barreaux pour essayer de voir plus loin. Voir si quelqu'un ne passait pas par-là, par hasard. « _Mais qui ? Qui pourrait bien venir ici ?_ » se demanda-t-il.

*****

« Eh ! Toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais l ? Ne va pas plus loin ! C'est interdit ! » cria une voix à Kânon. Mais l'apprenti chevalier des Gémeaux n'avait pas pour habitude d'obéir aux ordres quels qu'ils soient. Il ne se retourna même pas à cette injonction et continua son chemin. Le jeune garçon vint se placer devant lui :

« Si tu avances davantage, tu vas franchir les limites du Sanctuaire et tu seras puni ! »

Kânon se mit à rire. Il n'avait pas attendu aujourd'hui pour sortir du Sanctuaire sans autorisation ! Il allait et venait à sa guise et personne ne s'était jamais permis de lui faire de remarque. D'ailleurs personne ne semblait même au courant de son existence. Et Saga s'était lassé de lui faire des reproches à chacune de ses incartades.

« Ca t'amuse ?! » fit l'autre, un jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns.

« Je fais ce que je veux, ici ! Et ce n'est sûrement pas toi qui va me faire la morale ! » 

L'autre serra les poings et s'éloigna : « Très bien ! Si tu comptes t'enfuir…»

Kânon s'arrêta de marcher puis fit demi-tour : « Je ne m'enfuie pas ! Je pars ailleurs faire un tour ! »

« Ah bon ? Tu vas revenir ? Je croyais… »

« Pourquoi je voudrais fuir, d'abord ? Je ne suis pas un lâche ! »

« Et où vas-tu ? »

« Je ne sais pas… dans la ville la plus proche. »

L'autre le regarda comme indécis. Kânon eut un sourire diabolique :

« Tu veux venir avec moi, peut-être ? »

« Non ! C'est interdit ! »

« Allons, allons ! Dis plutôt que tu as peur de désobéir ! Tu n'es pas très courageux pour un futur chevalier… »

Le jeune garçon eut l'air mécontent : « D'accord, je viens ! Je suis courageux, moi ! » fit-il agissant par bravade.

C'est ainsi qu'il avait fait la connaissance de Sirius, apprenti chevalier comme lui. Ils avaient fait ensemble d'autres escapades et le jeune allemand s'était mis à accompagner Kânon dans ses longues promenades dans la nature.

*****

« Dis-donc, Kânon, tu es le frère de Saga, non ? »

Voyant qu'il lui serait difficile de nier cette évidence, Kânon approuva : « Oui, c'est mon jumeau ! »

« Oh ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? »

Kânon n'avait vu aucune raison de l'avertir de cela. De toute façon, quelle importance ?!

« Tu me le présenteras ? Je serais tellement fier de rencontrer Saga ! Il est tellement fort, bon, juste…»

« On verra ! » le coupa Kânon qui n'avait en fait nullement pour projet de lui présenter son frère. Et voil ! Un de plus qui était fasciné par Saga ! Mais Sirius était son ami, pas celui de son frère et il n'avait pas l'intention de le lâcher pour que celui-ci aille rejoindre la cour déjà bien remplie des admirateurs de Saga.

Kânon n'avait de toute façon aucune envie de partager Saga avec quiconque. Et cette demande de son ami le blessait profondément car cela montrait que Sirius ne les rangeait pas dans la même catégorie Saga et lui. Il vivait cela comme la pire des trahisons. 

Il repoussa le moment de lui présenter son frère pendant de nombreuses semaines.

Mais un matin, Sirius renouvela sa requête de façon plus insistante :

« Quand est-ce que tu me présentes ton frère ? Je sais qu'il doit être bien occupé mais j'en serais tellement flatt ! J'espère que l'on s'entendra bien !»

« Jamais ! » Kânon sentait la colère monter en lui depuis un moment.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai pas envie ! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu croyais !? Tu es trop minable de toute façon pour l'intéresser ! »

Après cette réplique cinglante, Kânon disparut entre les rochers et n'adressa plus jamais la parole à Sirius. Il n'avait pas besoin de la compagnie de ceux qui ne voyaient en lui qu'un moyen pour arriver à l'inaccessible Saga !

*****

Kânon sentait que la peau de son visage le tirait. Le sel de l'eau de mer qui s'était déposé sur son corps le piquait à présent. A rester ici, il allait peu à peu se transformer en hareng-saur ! 

« Réjouissante perspective… » grommela-t-il. 

Il commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer tout seul à barboter dans sa grotte. Certes, il avait l'habitude depuis longtemps d'être seul car après l'épisode 'Sirius', il n'avait plus jamais fait confiance à personne. Et le seul dont il recherchait la compagnie, à savoir son frère Saga, semblait le fuir, comme si son esprit 'mauvais' risquait de le contaminer. 

Kânon passait donc le plus clair de son temps d'une part à épier les autres, et d'autre part à faire de longues promenades en solitaire. Lors de ses petites virées, il repérait les choses qu'il voulait montrer à Saga, lui faire découvrir, lorsque celui-ci, un jour, se déciderait à le suivre… mais qu'il ne partagerait sûrement jamais avec lui.

Lui, ne fréquentait pas les autres chevaliers, autant par goût que parce que son statut de 'doublure' lui imposait de rester cacher, et voyait Saga se détacher de plus en plus. Bien sûr, Kânon s'y prenait mal avec Saga. Mais il en avait conçu une rancœur, une amertume profonde et passait ses journées à concevoir les plans qui visaient à nourrir ses rêves de gloire…

« Forcément, à force de M'em%@ù$à, j'en suis venu à inventer des plans diaboliques ! Si j'avais eu quelque chose de plus intéressant à faire, si Saga s'était un peu plus intéressé à moi… » pensa-t-il en ruminant. La journée prévoyait d'être longue !

Et l'espion numéro un du Sanctuaire n'avait pas grand chose à se mettre sous la dent depuis sa grotte !

*****

Kânon se faufila entre le rocher et une colonne. La cachette n'était très confortable mais il aurait une vue imprenable sur l'arène d'entraînement en direction de laquelle il avait vu se diriger le Grand Pope en personne. 

Que venait-il faire l ? D'habitude il ne sortait jamais de son palais sauf pour superviser les entraînements de son disciple mais ceux-ci ne se déroulaient pas au Sanctuaire.

En voyant Aioros arriver avec son jeune frère, Kânon se douta de la raison de la visite du Pope. Il venait certainement voir le chevalier du Sagittaire en action.

Le Grand Pope dans sa longue robe sombre vint effectivement s'asseoir dans les gradins.

Le Sagittaire commença l'entraînement de son frère en faisant une petite démonstration. Il concentra sa cosmoénergie et brisa un bloc rocheux à distance.

Kânon s'éclipsa discrètement. Il en avait suffisamment vu ! Si le Grand Pope se déplaçait pour voir Aioros, ce n'était pas bon signe pour Saga. 

Kânon serra un poing rageur. Comment leur chef suprême osait-il envisager une seule seconde qu'il puisse exister un autre candidat que Saga pour sa succession ! Cette place de Pope tenait beaucoup à cœur à Saga. Il était presque l'égal d'un dieu et Aioros était certes un vaillant chevalier mais de son point de vue, il n'arrivait pas à la cheville de son frère. Kânon l'avait rencontré succinctement et sa cosmoénegie lui avait parue largement inférieure à la sienne.

Il fallait de toute évidence se préparer au pire. Et Kânon n'était pas décidé à laisser sa force et celle de son jumeau être gâchées de la sorte à obéir aux ordres d'un Grand Pope plus faible qu'eux et d'une déesse encore béb ! Kânon se rendit sur la plage pour élaborer un plan.

*****

« Alors ? » questionna Kânon quand Saga fut sorti de son entretien avec le Pope. A voir la tête de Saga, il se doutait déjà de sa réponse.

« C'est Aioros qui sera le prochain Pope. » lâcha t-il.

Saga essayait de faire bonne figure, apparemment. Mais sa déception se lisait cependant nettement sur son visage. Il avait rejoint son frère dans un lieu un peu éloigné où se trouvaient des ruines de temples…

« _C'est le moment de lui faire part de mon plan ! _» se dit Kânon.

*****

Sa proposition fut accueillie on ne peut plus mal. Saga serra les poings et son visage se crispa :

« Quoi !? Tu projettes de te débarrasser de M !? »

« On ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser quelques œufs ! » rétorqua Kânon qui voyait bien au-delà.

Saga lui envoya un violent coup de poing au visage, l'expédiant à terre.

« Je répugne à frapper mon propre frère mais après ce que tu viens de dire je n'éprouve que du dégoût envers toi ! Kânon ! Je ne peux pas croire que tu me proposes également d'assassiner Athéna qui nous est enfin revenue après deux cent ans d'absence ! »

Kânon se releva lentement : « Allons, cesse de jouer les vertueux, veux-tu ! Il faut l'éliminer ! Aioros ne pourra pas la protéger contre nous deux et une fois morte, nous n'aurons plus qu'à tuer le Grand Pope pour prendre sa place ! »

« Mais tu es devenu fou !? »

« Non, au contraire, j'ai bien réfléchi ! Nous avons tous les atouts de notre coté. Personne ici ne sait que nous sommes jumeaux, alors nous n'aurons aucun mal à les éliminer les uns après les autres et nous pourrons enfin régner sur le monde entier ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? » demanda Kânon fier de son plan machiavélique.

Saga se saisit du col de sa chemise. Un rictus haineux se forma sur son visage. Ses yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs. 

« Tais-toi ! Je ne veux plus entendre un seul mot ! Je savais que tu étais dévoré d'ambition mais pas à ce point l ! Notre mission sacrée de chevalier est de protéger Athéna contre les forces des ténèbres. Comment peux-tu envisager un seul instant de trahir celle que tu as le devoir de servir ?! Tu es devenu un monstre ! »

Comme il pouvait s'y attendre, Saga se montrait difficile à convaincre. Mais au lieu de faire preuve de diplomatie, Kânon, piqué que Saga le prenne aussi mal, joua les provocateurs.

Avec un sourire ironique, il se libéra. Saga, furieux, eut un grognement de haine. Les dents serrées, il toisa longuement son frère. Kânon ne baissa pas les yeux. 

« Tu me fais rire ! Pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas d'être honnête avec toi-même ? Pour une fois… »

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu devrais pourtant savoir qu'il est inutile de jouer la comédie avec moi ! Je sais que tu as la réputation d'être juste et bon. Tout le monde t'admire et te respecte tandis que moi, je n'en fait qu'à ma tête et je ne reconnais aucune sorte d'autorité. Pour tous, nous sommes aussi différents que le jour et la nuit, que le paradis et l'enfer, que le bien et le mal mais tu ne réussiras jamais à me tromper ! Je sais qu'au fond de ton cœur, sommeil la même soif de pouvoir, que le mal te possède comme moi ! »

Ses paroles irritèrent Saga encore davantage :

« Non ! Tu fais erreur ! » 

Pourquoi s'énervait-il autant ? Dégainant sa seule arme face à Saga : la provocation, Kânon continua dans la même veine :

« Au contraire, tu es un loup déguisé en agneau ! » Il explosa d'un rire démentiel.

Saga se jeta à nouveau sur lui :

« Tais-toi ! » Kânon reçut un puissant coup de poing dans l'épaule.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? La vérité est donc si pénible à regarder en face mon cher frère ? »

« Tu l'auras voulu ! »

Cette fois-ci, Saga le frappa à l'estomac. Kânon en eut le souffle coupé mais continua à rire :

« Tu vois ! Tu te laisses emporter par la colère et la haine ! Tu laisses enfin voir ton véritable visage ! » Il tomba néanmoins à genoux où il se tordit de douleur. Saga n'avait pas fait semblant. Il avait du toucher une corde sensible ! Il avait réussi à l'entraîner sur son terrain : celui de la colère.

« Cette fois-ci tu es allé beaucoup trop loin ! Je ne peux pas me permettre de te laisser en liberté un jour de plus. Tu représente un danger pour le Sanctuaire et je vais moi-même t'empêcher de nuire en t'enfermant au cap Sounion ! »

Kânon essaya de protester mais Saga se saisit de lui alors qu'il était encore à terre et après lui avoir envoyer un nouveau coup qui le laissa à demi conscient, le transporta jusqu'à la prison de pierre.

*****

« Laisse-moi sortir ! » cria Kânon une fois qu'il eut repris ses esprits. Saga se tenait toujours devant lui, ses longs cheveux bleus et sa cape blanche flottant majestueusement dans le vent marin. « Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Tu ne va pas me condamner à mort, moi, ton propre frère ! Tu sais que je n'ai aucune chance de sortir vivant d'ici ! » supplia-t-il

« Je n'y peux rien ! Tu n'as qu'a t'en prendre à toi-même ! Je ne fais que mon devoir de chevalier d'Athéna en t'empêchant de commettre un crime. Tu resteras enfermé ici jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, à moins que les dieux n'en décident autrement. Si tu reconnais tes propres erreurs et que tu abandonnes définitivement tes projets, tu seras peut-être sauv ! Adieu ! »

Kânon commençait à comprendre que Saga ne plaisantait pas du tout. Il sortit ses derniers arguments comme Saga s'éloignait :

« Nous sommes frères de sang et rien ne pourra changer notre destin que tu le veuilles ou non ! Nous sommes identiques ! Si le mal est en moi, il est en toi aussi ! Tu refuses d'admettre la vérité mais un jour tu finiras bien par succomber aux forces des ténèbres. Le monde doit-être gouverné par la force. Ceux qui la possèdent sont appelés à devenir les maîtres de l'univers. Si les dieux nous ont conféré ces pouvoirs, pourquoi ne pas les utiliser ? Sans cesse je te rappellerais la fascination du mal et je parviendrais à inoculer en toi le poison de l'ambition ! »

« Vas-tu te taire ?! Maudit ! » Saga se retourna vivement et Kânon put jurer un instant avoir vu ses yeux n'être plus qu'une flamme rouge.

Kânon retrouva son sourire ironique :

« Tu vois ! Le mal commence déjà à s'emparer de ton âme ! » Il se mit de nouveau à rire comme Saga s'en retournait. C'était presque un rire hystérique, un rire qui voulait cacher la peur qui commençait à s'emparer de lui au fur et à mesure qu'il entrevoyait ce qui allait lui arriver.

« Tu n'es pas maître de ton destin ! Il finira bien par s'accomplir ! Reconnaît ton ambition maléfique au lieu de gâcher les pouvoirs que les dieux t'ont accordés pour régner ! » lança-t-il à son frère mais celui-ci, qui avait déjà remonté les escaliers, était quasiment hors de vue. Kânon aperçut sa silhouette majestueuse une dernière fois entre deux vagues.

« Je t'offre l'occasion unique de partager le combat du monde entier ! Saisis-la, sinon je la prendrais tout seul et alors il serra trop tard pour changer d'avis ! » Il se mit à nouveau à rire pour le narguer mais son jumeau ne l'entendait sûrement déjà plus. 

*****

Voil ! Cela allait faire un jour que Saga l'avait installé dans cet endroit on ne peut plus inhospitalier qui était censé devenir sa nouvelle demeure. 

« Y'a de quoi baptiser tout le Sanctuaire, ici ! » pesta Kânon en voyant l'eau imbiber à nouveau ses vêtements qui avaient à peine eu le temps de sécher.

Il frissonna et ferma les yeux pour mieux sentir la fraîche brise iodée, chargée d'embruns sur son visage. Au moins Saga avait-il eu la délicatesse de ne pas l'emmurer dans un sombre cachot souterrain car Kânon se sentait un peu claustrophobe.

Il était sûr que Saga était au moins aussi ambitieux que lui. Cette place de Pope qui lui était passée sous le nez avait dû considérablement l'énerver. C'est aussi pour cela qu'il avait réagi aussi violemment envers lui. Tout ce que Saga pouvait lui reprocher, c'était d'avoir moins de scrupules que lui, d'oser dire à voix haute ce qu'il pensait. Il n'était pas possible que Saga se soit résigner à jouer les seconds rôles ! Lui, Kânon, voulait juste l'aider. Pas seulement par pure générosité, car lui-même avait des ambitions. Mais dans ses plans, il réservait toujours la première place à son jumeau. Etre une ombre, l'ombre de Saga, c'est encore ce qu'il savait le mieux faire. Oui mais l'ombre qu'il était, avait besoin que le soleil se focalise davantage sur Saga pour grandir encore.

« C'est sa faute, aussi ! Alors pourquoi s'en prendre à moi ? » 

*****

Quand Kânon vit son frère prendre la direction de la plage, il le suivit discrètement. Il avait besoin de lui parler au calme. Arrivé dans une petite crique, Saga s'immobilisa pour suivre l'entraînement du jeune apprenti aux cheveux mauves qu'Aioros avait appelé Mû quelques semaines auparavant. « _Tiens ! Finalement mon frère joue aussi les espions ! C'est génétique, on dirait !_ »

Mais, contrairement à lui, Saga n'essaya pas de se cacher et Mû ne tarda pas à se rendre compte de sa présence. Kânon se glissa alors dans une petite faille pour observer la leçon que son jumeau donnait au jeune apprenti. 

Elle fut brève et les deux jeunes hommes allèrent s'asseoir un peu plus loin après s'être fait tremper des pieds à la tête par une vague gigantesque.

Que faisait Saga en compagnie de ce garçon qui n'était même pas encore un chevalier !? Que pouvait-il lui trouver de si intéressant !? Kânon sentit la jalousie monter en lui de façon incontrôlable. 

Puis, à son grand étonnement, Saga attira Mû à lui et ils commencèrent à s'embrasser. 

Kânon tenait là un sérieux rival. Le premier à intéresser son frère de la sorte.

Il serra le poing. Et encore un qui essayait de lui voler son frère ! Il avait intérêt à garder ses distances, l'autre mauviette aux cheveux violets ! Et faire en sorte que Saga ne tombe pas amoureux de lui !

Malgré sa colère, Kânon remarqua tout à coup qu'il n'était pas le seul à épier cette scène. Penché au-dessus de la falaise, Aioros regardait Mû et Saga s'embrasser d'un air mécontent.

« _Mon pauvre frère ! Tu ne peux donc rien faire sans que tout le monde soit au courant !_ »

Mais Aioros ne resta pas longtemps à sa contemplation. Il se releva et partit dans la direction opposée. 

Pris d'une soudaine intuition, Kânon se faufila le long de la falaise pour le rattraper un peu plus loin. Effectivement, Aioros partait en direction des douze maisons zodiacales.

Kânon se douta instantanément qu'il allait prévenir le Grand Pope dont le jeune homme aux cheveux mauves était le disciple. Aioros était donc amoureux de Saga et il devait être jaloux de l'avoir surpris avec l'apprenti du Bélier ! Il devait l'arrêter ! 

« Où vas-tu comme ça ? Tu vas commettre une très grosse erreur ! » demanda Kânon en se montrant.

« Saga !?! Ou bien je rêve, ou bien tu possèdes un don d'ubiquit ! »

« Non, nous sommes deux en réalité, deux chevaliers des Gémeaux : Saga et moi, son frère jumeau Kânon ! » Kânon avait espéré que cette révélation suffirait à stopper Aioros. Mais celui-ci s'apprêta à reprendre sa route.

« Je sais ce que tu vas faire ! Arrête ! C'est moi que tu as embrassé sur la plage et non pas Saga ! » Kânon sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer en attendant sa réaction.

Aioros se retourna et rougit. : « Je ne te connais pas… C'était une erreur ! »

Il continua son chemin. Sous le coup de la rage Kânon faillit le tuer. Aioros venait de renier son existence ! Il n'avait donc été qu'une erreur, une tromperie quand le Sagittaire croyait embrasser Saga !

Kânon se mit à courir derrière lui, parvenant en enrayer la colère en lui. Il fallait qu'il vienne en aide à Saga :

« Attends ! Ne fais pas ça ! »

« Et pourquoi, je te prie ? »

« J'ai compris, tu cherches à te venger ! Tu es jaloux de M ! »

« De M ? Sûrement pas ! »

« Alors pourquoi cours-tu avertir le Pope ? Cette histoire ne te regarde absolument pas ! »

« Comme pour toi ! Alors pourquoi t'en mêles-tu ? »

« Si tu fais cela, tu le regretteras, Aioros ! »

« Des menaces, à présent ?!! Tu ne m'empêcheras pas d'avertir le Grand Pope de toute façon ! »

Face à sa détermination, se sentant impuissant à l'arrêter par des mots, Kânon lui déversa une bordée d'injures.

« Quel vocabulaire ! Si vous êtes jumeaux, je vois que tu n'as rien de commun avec Saga ! »

Le chevalier des Gémeaux lui envoya un violent coup à l'estomac. Aioros, tomba à terre, perdant connaissance.

*****

La nuit se faisait longue, apparemment, pour Saga. Celui-ci n'était toujours pas rentr ! Kânon n'arrivait pas à dormir et attendait son retour en traitant Mû de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait. 

Saga arriva en milieu de matinée, la mine déconfite.

« Ca n'a pas été si formidable que cela on dirait ! » lui lança Kânon qui se réjouissait presque de cela.

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« De ta nuit avec M ! »

« Co-Comment ? Tu es déjà au courant ? »

« Je sais toujours tout, cher frère ! »

« Nous nous sommes fait surprendre par le Grand Pope ! Il s'est mis en colère. Je ne pensais pas mal faire…»

Kânon serra les poings. Aioros ! Il aurait mieux fait de le tuer ! Il se demandait bien ce qui l'en avait empêché au dernier moment ! Et maintenant, le Grand Pope était contrarié par l'attitude de Saga ! Or Saga devait être irréprochable pour devenir le futur Pope ! Et il devait devenir le prochain Pope pour que lui, Kânon, puisse enfin sortir de l'ombre et revêtir l'armure des Gémeaux.

Kânon tâcha de réconforter son frère :

« Ne t'en fais pas ! Le Pope oubliera vite cette histoire ! »

« Il m'a demandé de ne plus revoir M ! » dit Saga, des larmes dans les yeux.

« Bah ! Un de perdu… » Kânon voulut prendre son frère dans ses bras. Celui-ci se dégagea violemment :

« Laisse-moi, Kânon ! » Il partit dans la chambre et claqua la porte derrière lui.

Kânon se sentit rempli de haine. Envers le Grand Pope, envers ce Mû et surtout envers Aioros ! L'heure approchait où ceux-ci lui rendraient des comptes ! 

*****

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici, espèce de fouine ! »

Kânon se retourna surpris et eut un sourire ironique : « Ben comme tu vois, j'épie, je guette, je furète ! Je suis à l'affût partout où il se passe quelque chose ! Mais dis-moi, chevalier Aioros, n'aurais-tu pas quelque chose à cacher pour avoir l'air si inquiet de me voir ?! »

« Je ne t'ai même pas dénoncer au Grand Pope pour le coup de poing qui m'a mis dans le cirage une bonne demi-dizaine d'heures ! » lui signala Aioros

« Oh ! Trop aimable de ta part ! Surtout que tu as dû faire un effort considérable, j'imagine, pour arriver à tenir ta langue ! C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? Jouer les délateurs auprès du Grand Pope !? Je te conseille de te trouver tout de suite un autre passe-temps !»

Aioros sembla gagné par la colère : « Décidément tu es un être ignoble… » il réfléchit un instant, cherchant un mot « Je ne me souviens même plus de ton nom ! Mais il ne vaut même pas la peine que je le retienne ! La face cachée de Saga n'est pas belle à voir ! Il vaut mieux effectivement que tu restes dans l'ombre !»

Kânon arriva tant bien que mal à contenir le flot de haine qui était entrain de le submerger. Il s'éloigna en sifflant des insultes.

« _J'aurais ma revanche, Aioros ! Mon heure viendra ! Tu ne te moqueras pas de moi éternellement !_ »

*****

Saga, fort contrarié d'avoir été surpris en 'flagrant délit d'imperfection' par le Grand Pope en personne, lui qui ne s'autorisait d'habitude aucun écart de conduite, s'était enfermé dans sa chambre toute la journée. 

Le chevalier des Gémeaux était souvent, et par beaucoup, comparé à un dieu et il ne supportait pas qu'on puisse ternir son image, que l'on porte atteinte à son 'statut divin'. 

Kânon, seul et unique témoin, jusqu'à présent, de ses petites faiblesses, vint frapper à la porte close le soir venu :

« Saga ! »

« Laisse-moi ! »

« Mais tu n'as rien mangé de la journée ! Ne me dis pas que tu fais pénitence !? »

Kânon attendit un instant mais comme il n'obtenait aucune réponse il frappa de nouveau à la porte :

« Saga ! Ouvre-moi ! »

Kânon colla l'oreille à la porte mais n'entendit aucun bruit : « Saga ! Ouvre ! Je ne t'ai rien fait, moi ! »

« Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de tes conseils en ce moment, Kânon ! »

« Je resterai muet si tu m'ouvres ! Promis, je n'ouvrirai pas la bouche ! »

« J'aimerai bien voir ça ! »

« Je veux juste que tu manges quelque chose ! »

« Je n'ai pas faim.»

« Allez, ouvre-moi ! »

Kânon attendit quelques minutes puis la serrure eut un déclic. Saga ouvrit la porte. Kânon le regarda étrangement. Ses yeux étaient rougis, il avait l'air triste. 

« Tu… tu as pleur ? » demanda Kânon étonné.

« Mais non ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ! »

Kânon eut un sourire ironique : « Tu deviens menteur, grand frère ! Méfies-toi ! Tu risques de finir par me ressembler ! »

Saga eut l'air terrorisé à cette perspective et sur le moment, cela amusa Kânon.

*****

Kânon remarqua une ombre qui filait entre ses jambes. Il plongea sous l'eau. Il aperçut un petit poisson presque translucide tellement il était fin. Kânon essaya de le capturer. Bien sûr, il n'y aurait rien à manger sur ce menu fretin mais cela l'occuperait. Manger ! Kânon sentit son estomac se contracter douloureusement. De quand datait son dernier repas ? Il ne s'en rappelait même plus. Il se souvenait juste avoir incité Saga à s'alimenter. Est-ce que ce dernier se souciait de son estomac, à présent ?! Kânon se remémora ce qui avait suivi. Il serra les dents et le petit poisson en profita pour filer à travers les barreaux. Saga n'était pas un dieu, mais un monstre ! Un monstre de froideur à son égard.

*****

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux rien manger ? »

Saga fit non de la tête. Il avait toujours une expression d'infinie douceur et de tristesse mêlées sur le visage. Mais aujourd'hui, la tristesse faisait davantage encore scintiller ses magnifiques yeux d'un bleu profond, le bleu de l'océan.

Kânon s'agenouilla devant son frère qui était assis sur le lit, le regard baissé vers le sol.

« Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir comme ça, Saga, aussi triste ! Plus personne ne viendra contrarier tes projets ! »

Saga sembla l'écouter vaguement. Kânon prit le visage de son jumeau entre ses mains, le forçant à relever la tête. Saga le regarda d'un air neutre. Kânon le contempla longtemps, icône au visage lisse. Il fit glisser ses mains tout le long de son cou jusqu'à ses épaules, le long de ses longues mèches pervenches. Saga avait les yeux rivés aux siens et le laissait faire. Kânon avait presque l'impression de ne pas le 'salir' en le touchant, pour une fois…

Avec des gestes doux, Kânon rabattit en arrière la frange qui dissimulait en partie son front pour pouvoir profiter plus aisément de son magnifique visage à la peau blanche et aux traits fins, réguliers, d'une beauté quasi-parfaite. Kânon laissa une main descendre jusqu'à sa joue pour la caresser doucement du bout des doigts. « _Ceux qui ne peuvent pas voir combien tu es beau et pur, ceux-ci ne méritent même pas de vivre !_ » Kânon se sentait même capable de sacrifier Aioros pour ce beau visage. Si Saga le lui demandait… il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui !

Une larme roula sur la joue de Saga. Kânon approcha son visage pour la cueillir de ses lèvres.

« _Je ne laisserai plus personne te faire du mal, Saga ! Je t'aiderai à accéder à la grandeur que tu mérites car tu es né pour les honneurs, pour la gloire et le pouvoir ! Rien ne sera jamais assez grand et assez beau pour toi ! Je ne laisserai personne t'empêcher de régner sur la terre !! Pas même Aioros !_»

Comme si une connexion spéciale s'était nouée entre eux, Kânon sentait toute la peine de Saga étreindre son propre cœur. D'autres larmes coulaient sur les joues de Saga. Cela devint insupportable à Kânon. 

« Kânon… » l'appela Saga se mettant à sangloter. Kânon se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le lit. Saga vint se blottir dans ses bras, pressant son visage contre son torse. Kânon caressa les cheveux bleus.

« Je suis là, Saga ! Je serais toujours là, près de toi. Je t'aime ! »

Saga releva vers lui ses yeux remplis de larmes. Kânon lui saisit le menton et approcha son visage doucement. Il ferma les yeux. Délicatement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, sentant tout son cœur prendre feu à ce simple contact.

Kânon le prit par les épaules et le renversa sur le lit. Il regarda un instant les cheveux étalés en un soleil bleu sur l'oreiller. Puis ses mains remontèrent du ventre jusqu'à la naissance du cou de Saga provocant une accélération de la respiration de son jumeau. Il posa une main sur son cœur afin d'en percevoir les battements, essayant de les synchroniser avec ceux, tout aussi rapides, de son propre organe. 

Ils allaient être à nouveau réunis comme avant leur naissance, ils ne formeraient bientôt plus qu'un. 

*****

Kânon s'était endormi avec Saga lové contre lui. Il se sentait plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été malgré la rancœur qu'il conservait envers ceux qui avaient fait pleurer son jumeau et un 'Mû' intempestif prononcé par Saga au plus mauvais moment qui avait fait se redresser Kânon dans le lit. 

Pour l'une des rares fois de leurs vies, Saga avait besoin de lui, de son réconfort, et Kânon se sentait tout à coup enfin important. Il était prêt à sacrifier Aioros à ses projets sans trop d'état d'âme, comme ultime preuve de sa fidélité, de son amour à Saga.

A présent qu'il était réveillé, son cerveau fonctionnait à toute vitesse, imaginant des plans plus machiavéliques les uns que les autres pour se venger à la fois de Mû, d'Aioros, du Grand Pope et de ceux qui n'avaient encore rien fait, mais mieux valait une bonne politique préventive à leur égard !

Saga bougea contre lui. Kânon lui passa doucement une main dans les cheveux. 

« Hm… ! M ? »

Kânon fronça les sourcils et repoussa les couvertures dans un geste de mécontentement. Sous l'effet du froid soudain, Saga s'éveilla et ouvrit les yeux :

« Ah ! Kânon. »

« Tu veux boire ou manger quelque chose, Saga ? » demanda Kânon gentiment.

« Non-merci ! » répondit-il d'un ton peu aimable. Saga se frotta les yeux de ses poings. Kânon sourit et voulut rabattre les mèches bleues rebelles qui se dressaient de façon anarchique sur la tête de son frère. Mais celui-ci arrêta son bras en le saisissant d'une main ferme :

« Ne me touche plus ! Tu as compris !? » dit-il en haussant la voix. Son regard s'était fait plus dur.

« Mais… Saga… »

« Ce qui est arrivé n'aurait jamais dû arriver ! Tout cela, c'est de ta faute ! Tu es le mal, la tentation ! Tu m'as fait dévier du droit chemin ! En profitant de ma faiblesse ! » 

Kânon resta la bouche ouverte, abasourdi, ne saisissant pas le sens des paroles de son jumeau ni sa colère. Saga, qui avait commencé à se rhabiller, lui adressa un dernier regard avant d'ajouter : « C'est Mû que j'aime ! » et de quitter la pièce.

Soudain, Kânon avait l'impression de ne plus rien comprendre, comme si l'univers s'écroulait tout à coup parce qu'il aurait éternué.

Il était inconcevable pour Kânon que Saga n'ait pu partager, apprécier de la même façon ce moment merveilleux. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Il ne pouvait pas comprendre, comme si tout lui échappait tout à coup. Il se sentit pris de vertiges. Il chercha désespérément à se raccrocher à quelque chose comme sa raison vacillait. Il aperçut soudain en lui une lueur. Une flamme. Une flamme de haine, de colère.

*****

Kânon soupira : « Mon vieux Kânon, c'est déjà l'heure de ton bain ! » Il valait ne mieux pas trop compter sur une aide providentielle et ménager ses forces. Il lui restait à peu près une demi-heure avant que la grotte soit totalement submergée.

« Saga, si tu viens me délivrer maintenant, je te jure que je ne te fais aucun reproche ! » 

Cependant, Kânon ne comptait pas trop sur une arrivée inopinée de son frère. Mais la détresse dans laquelle il se trouvait le poussait à invoquer tous les dieux qu'il connaissait et au rang desquels figurait son frère.

« Aioros ! Je t'en prie ! Je ne suis pas si mauvais ! Laisse-moi une chance !» cria-t-il ensuite.

« _Ils doivent être en train de rire ensemble, rire de ce qui m'arrive !!!_ » pensa-t-il «_ Tout comme les dieux qui se moquent de moi ! Je vais crever ici ! Dans cette grotte moisie ! Et personne, personne ne me regrettera ! Personne ne s'apercevra de mon absence ! _»

Le destin parut soudain bien cruel à Kânon. Il s'était bien tromp ! Sa raison s'était égarée. Il avait toujours voué à Saga une dévotion sans limite, et voilà comment il était récompens ! L'objet de son adoration allait causer sa perte ! Et Aioros s'était moqué de lui ! Servi de lui ! S'il n'avait pas semé le trouble dans son esprit, il aurait pu le tuer ! Pourquoi n'en avait-il pas été capable quand il en avait eu l'occasion ? 

Kânon se rapprocha de l'entrée de sa prison et ses mains vinrent se crisper sur les barreaux jusqu'à ce que les jointures de ses doigts deviennent blanches. Son regard se fit plus dur encore.

« Oh, non ! Je ne mourrais pas ! Pas ici ! Je ne vous ferais pas ce plaisir ! Je trouverai un moyen de me sortir de ce mauvais pas et ensuite, plus rien ne pourra m'arrêter ! C'est moi qui régnerait en maître sur la terre ! » Kânon eut un rire proche de la démence.

FIN 

****


End file.
